


The Right Things

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Right Things</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Right Things

**Author's Note:**

> The Right Things

The Right Things

The day had been dark and dreary, with a chill wind. Night promised to be no better. Heavy rainclouds covered up the moon and stars, but refused to shed their burden over the fair city of Minas Tirith.

...Or what was left of Minas Tirith after the war.

With a sigh of regret, Frodo made his way down yet another long corridor, shivering slightly in the crisp breeze. He could not sleep, he could not get warm and he could not stop thinking.

Arwen had married Aragorn earlier in the week and the celebrations were now only dying down. He had joined the festivities, but his mind was on other things, always on other things.

As if a reminder of what had happened the day the One Ring was destroyed was needed, his finger, the one Gollum had bitten off, throbbed. It was not even there and yet it continued to pain him.

He sighed again, stopping at a banister that stopped anyone from falling to their doom. It was low enough for him to see over, to see the dark, empty streets below. It was well past time for citizens to be up and it seemed even thieves had decided it was better to stay in bed.

If it wasn't for him destroying the Ring, something that had proven harder than even he had imagined, none of this city would be standing, and if it did still stand, it would be a Haven for Orcs. Then why did he feel so guilty? Like he had let every one of the people below him, and people above and beside him, down in a way he could not even describe.

He had failed on his mission. Nothing anybody said to him will make him think otherwise. He had failed.

Yet the Ring had been destroyed anyway. Why did that not comfort him?

"There is a saying at Rivendell, young Master Baggins. "The right things to do are usually the hardest."

Frodo jumped and whirled about, not hearing someone coming towards him lost in his thoughts that he was. He was met by Lord Elrond, the last person he had expected to see.

"Lord Elrond. Forgive me, I was deep in my thoughts and my hand is paining me again." He bowed and was to start the long walk back to his rooms when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I have been meaning to talk to you, but the moment never seemed right. Now, with the light hidden from the world by the darkness of cloud, it seems rather fitting. I know you blame yourself for any who may have fought and died that day, but it is needless to do so."

Frodo looked down upon the quiet city and lowered his head. "I failed. If I was not so weak at the very end, less would have fallen and more would have gone back home to family and friends."

Elrond did something that Frodo never expected, he got down on his knees so that he was more face to face with his much shorter form. "Weak! Frodo, if you were so weak, you would never have made it to Mount Doom in the first place. You have an amazing strength inside that only you cannot see. You are far from weak."

Frodo shook his head. He wanted to believe it, and something in him told him it was truth, but he was not yet ready to believe that yet. With a slight frown, he glanced up at Elrond's face, now so much closer to his own. "What do you mean by that saying? Taking the Ring to Mordor was hard, but I never once doubted my choice, even when we were being chased by Ringwraiths, Orcs, Trolls, Wargs...well, perhaps then, but I still knew I must go on. It was not a hard decision to make."

Elrond smiled down at him, sadly it seemed. "I was not talking about the Quest itself. You managed that well, I am talking about this," he stated, holding out a hand to the city below them. "Life will go on, Frodo Baggins, even if you no longer feel a part of it. The families who have been reunited have only by your deeds, Aragorn has been crowned King, something that was only possible because of your deeds."

A sharp note of bitterness was heard in Elrond's voice at that last and Frodo winced. Arwen. She had chosen mortality because she had known it was right, and Elrond had let her. How must they feel about this choice. "You weren't talking about me when you said that. It must hurt deeply to see someone you love leave everything behind. For love or other means. It must hurt to be the one to do the leaving as well."

"Aye, it does. I want you to remember that, Frodo, for when the time comes."

Without another word to help him sort out that last, rather cryptic bit of advice, Elrond got back to his feet and left Frodo standing alone once more.

He looked out towards the city, a few lights now shining through the darkness as dawn crept nearer towards the city. The sight, while not changing his mind about whether or not he failed, made him feel that bit more calm in himself.

Life will go on, indeed.

The End

A/N - It feels a bit odd to write The End at the end of this, for it is not. Ah well, I apologise for any timeline wrongs included, which is why I didn't put in any day names...I have to read my books again, hehe. I also apologise if Elrond is out of character. He is hard to write, and I only just noticed this why!

I hope you all enjoyed!

SilverWolf


End file.
